gunsmithcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bonnie and Clyde
Gunsmith Cats Volume 1: Bonnie and Clyde Bonnie and Clyde is the first installment of the "Gunsmith Cats" series, and introduces almost all of the main characters of the series. Synopsis The manga begins with Bonnie having a shootout with police officers in an attempt to apprehend a Cocaine dealer. Bonnie shoots the two police officers while Dodge slips out the fire escape. Dodge gets away, and Bonnie calls Clyde to let him know about the incident. She then removes the .38 Special +P rounds out of her gun to plant on the dead police officer. Rally Vincent is shown shooting an array of handguns (Walther P-38, Luger P08, 1911 w/ compensator, and a Beretta Cougar) at the firing range at her house. May interrupts her for breakfast, and they talk about Rally's job for the day: to find a Dodge, who skipped bail. Rally then begins to leave, and tells May to watch the shop. May pleads to come with, and Rally reluctantly agrees. Rally and May meet the dealer's lawyer at the crime scene where Bonnie shoots the police officers, where they also find Detective Roy Coleman investigating. Rally investigates the apartment as well, to find a cache of hidden weapons (HK G3, MP5K, Mauser C96, Luger P08, Remington 870, and a Micro Uzi) that Dodge's lawyer or the police never found, telling them that she could smell the gunpowder and oil. They agree on the price of $10,000 plus expenses for bringing back Dodge alive. Driving back, the two discuss a game plan to get Dodge. Rally says she's going to get her extra gear. May is confused since they are only after one person. Rally replies that it was a third party that shot the cops, noting that they could've put their empty brass casings into the cops' guns. When they arrive at the gun shop, they are taken by surprise by two men who are going to assassinate them for going after Dodge. May takes out a smoke grenade to distract the men, and Rally is able to shoot one of the men in the left side of the chest, incapacitating him. The other man advances on her with an Ithaca 37 shotgun. Rally falls back, but the wounded hit man grabs her by the pants. Rally then quickly removes her pants and slips through the door way. Rally realizes that the shotgunner has taken May hostage. The man orders her to stick her gun out the doorway by the barrel and drop it, to which Rally complies. Rally comes out of the doorway, and the man orders her to remove her jacket. Rally does so, and quickly afterwards uses the 1960 Colt .25 Auto that is braced to her arm to shoot the shotgunner's thumb off. They both quickly subdue him. In the basement with the captured man, Rally interrogates him by using a Colt Lawman MkIII revolver and making him play Russian Roulette. Rally times the spinning of the cylinder so that she can consecutively pull the trigger five times, and not make it fire. The man gives up the location to where Dodge might be: a yacht club. Before Rally leaves in her Ford Mustang Cobra GT-500, May discovers that her car was bugged. Rally then immediately to the yacht club, leaving May behind. When Rally is scoping the club out, a man tries to force her to drive him somewhere, who turns out to be Dodge. Dodge still gets in, shortly before Bonnie knocks Rally's door off with her Mustang Mach 1. Bonnie threatens the two with her Desert Eagle to give up their guns, to which Rally replies by shooting a piece of Bonnie's thumb off and speeding away. Bonnie makes chase on Rally, constantly firing her Desert Eagle at them. Rally calls May, and arranges for the two to meet, so that May and disable Bonnie's car. Their setup goes as planned, and Bonnie's car is destroyed by one of May's "May Specials". They turn in Dodge for the reward, and head back to the shop. Rally accepts May as her partner, thus changing the shop's name to "Gunsmith Cat(s)". Rally is showing the custom work done to the customers Ruger Super Red-hawk revolver, to see if the customer likes it. She noted that the revolver should be cleaned after firing every 20 rounds, to which the customer ignored. Rally also gives him the custom ordered bullets he wanted, and the customer left. Rally goes into the back to talk to May about the odd customer, noting that he asked for bullets that aren't meant for hunting, even though that's what he said it was for. Rally gets a called from her informant, Becky "The Nose" Farrah, who informs her of the clients location. Becky tells Rally that he's holed up in a brothel, but doesn't know the room number. May offers Rally to do and inside job in the brothel, posing as a prostitute, and find the room number. Rally reluctantly accepts. While investigating the Rockford building where Baker is hiding, Rally discovers that the street next to the building will be closed due to a ceremony involving a ceremony with the mayor and Rockford, the owner of the Rockford building. The next day, May is put into training at the brothel, where she is able to see Baker. Her trainer tells her what room Baker is in, but May has no time to tell Rally due to the training process. A man talks to the trainer, and takes May away to "test her out". May then sleeps with the man the whole night, forgetting her objective. The next morning, with twenty minutes before Baker makes the hit, May calls Rally to tell her the room number. Rally rushes upstairs, and stops Baker moments from taking the shot by shooting his scope. Baker turns and fires all six shots at Rally, which all miss. Thinking it's her chance, Rally springs from cover, only to find Baker switched the cylinder on the revolver instead of reloading it. Baker tries to fire his Super Red-Hawk, only discovering that the barrel is fouled with lead, preventing it from cycling. Rally delivers a mortal wound to Bakers chest, and he collapses. Baker admits his mistake, and tells Rally that he and she will never go full-pro before dying. Clyde is visiting Bonnie in the hospital, after both of her feet being blown off in the car explosion and her thumb being shot off by Rally. Clyde tells his sister that he will get revenge for her. A security officer walks in the room to tell Clyde that visiting hours are over. Clyde then takes out a pocket knife to kill the officer and help Bonnie escape. Rally and May are in the garage talking about getting the Shelby back after a month of repairs, and May's desperately needed raise, when Detective Coleman arrives to tell Rally that Bonnie escaped from the hospital. They go to a cafe to talk about the incident, when May sees a suspicious man leave the cafe without paying, and leaving behind a mysterious package. May realizes that it's a bomb and has everyone clear the cafe before it explodes. Rally and May hop into their Lotus Elan, and begin to pursue the mysterious man. They chase through many alleys before finally making the man's car flip over, who turns out to be Clyde. Rally tells Clyde to tell Bonnie that she's coming. Clyde tells Rally that it's a mistake to not kill him right here. At a drug deal with Bonnie, the other party tells her that the quality of the cocaine is terrible, and that there isn't enough product. Bonnie tells them that she will get the price that she asked for. Outside the car they are in, one of the guards find Bonnie's fake foot on the ground. When he starts to pick it up, the explosive goes off, and kills everyone not in a car. Bonnie then shoots the bodyguard in the car with a PM9 that she hid in her prosthetic leg. Becky is seen at a vantage point, taping the whole ordeal, excited since she can sell the tapes for thousands. Back in the limo, Bonnie shoots the crime boss in the head, and exits the limo. Bonnie asked Clyde what happened to Becky, knowing that she followed them. Clyde replied that she "walked into a bullet". They then capture Becky. Back at the Gunsmith Cats, Rally is finally working at the shop. She gets a call from Becky, telling her that she knows the location of the wanted man she's after. Becky sells the "information" to Rally for $200. Paying over the internet, Becky confirms the transaction and tells Rally the location. After hanging up, Becky asks Bonnie (who is loading a Winchester pump-action, concealed in her leg) if she's going to kill her. She replies no, but will instead slowly torture her. Rally begins gearing up for the oncoming firefight, since she found out Becky's in trouble because she typed in $20 by mistake, and Becky still accepted the transaction, which isn't like Becky at all. When they show up at the warehouse, the two decide the best course of action is to drive directly through the gate, and use the element of surprise. Rally floors her 1968 GT500, and reaches over 60 Mph, and smashes directly through the warehouse door. The pair rush into the building and find places where they can't be spotted immediately. A guard hears the commotion and proceeds to the wreck to investigate. The guard calls for backup on the radio, but his hand is blown to pieces by Clyde's pump-action. Clyde threatens to finish the guard off unless she shows herself. Rally does, only pointing her Mossburg 500 Cruiser at him. Clyde states evidence that proves that the have Becky, so Rally drops her shotgun and tells him that she's coming down. Clyde says that he'll help her, and fires buckshot directly at her stomach, which, while she is protected by a kevlar vest, she is still hit very hard by the shot. Rally falls off the shipping container, while May helplessly watches. When Clyde gets closer, Rally tries to shoot Clyde with her Colt .25 Auto, but he steps on her wrist, preventing her from doing so. The duo are captured and are stripped of their weapons. Rally tells Bonnie that she doesn't need Becky anymore, and to let her go. Bonnie retorts by punching Rally in the chest, and stabbing her hand with a knife. Clyde was going to blow up May and Becky with one of May's grenades, but mistakenly uses a flashbang, which blows Clyde's hand off, and distracts Bonnie. Rally is able to dodge one of the blasts from Bonnie's Double-Barreled shotgun, and then accidentally kills her own brother by shooting the second blast into his chest. Rally grabs the chest rig for her CZ-75, but the strap gets blown off by Bonnie's leg gun. Having Rally dead in her sights, Rally reveals her Colt .25 Auto and shoots Bonnie multiple times in the chest. Rally goes to see if May and Becky are okay, when a large figure stands behind her. She turns around to point her CZ-75 at him, when Bonnie prepares her garrote to behead her. She managed to duck in time, losing a lock of hair, and a large portion of the barrel on her handgun. Bonnie tries to use her leg gun, but Rally dodges it at shoots her pistol a last time in Bonnie's head, killing her and losing the slide on her broken gun. Rally asks what the man was doing there, which he replied that he is a delivery driver. Rally asks if that makes them enemies. He replies to "have it your way" and that "we'll meet each other again, whether we like it or not", and he left, thus concluding the first book. Category:Manga